


all my guts, try to spill (all my holes, try to fill)

by owo_whatsthis (xLovelyLittleRaindropx)



Series: Goretober Can Be Kinktober If You Believe In Yourself [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Gore, Like Sally from nightmare before christmas, M/M, Mild Gore, Needles, OH BY THE WAY, Oral Sex, Reed is a little ragdoll zombie, Shane is a vampire, and no genitals so, gut fucking, gut spill, happy halloween motherfuckers, monster au, not really but just in case, reed has no blood, this is gross sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyLittleRaindropx/pseuds/owo_whatsthis
Summary: goretober: day 3 - gut spillThis is late oops





	all my guts, try to spill (all my holes, try to fill)

**Author's Note:**

> this is gross and i'm not sorry  
> but it is poorly written and for THAT i apologize

Reed was not a naturally sexual creature. After all, there really was no way for his body to achieve any sexual stimulation but when he met Shane, he finally discovered that feeling of desire to be close to someone. That raw need to give pleasure & receive it in kind. He had little to give, but he & Shane had found a way to work. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Shane whispered, peppering kisses down Reed’s neck and nipping slightly.

 

“Stop, you’ll pull my stitching,” Reed giggled. “Again.” 

 

Reed felt Shane huff a laugh of his own into the crook of his neck. “I know, I know...No biting.” He said, before biting once more.

 

“Shane!” Reed scolded with another laugh. 

 

Sex was always fun with Shane. He was silly and loving all at once. It was enough to make Reed fall apart at the seams. (No pun intended.) Shane seemed to have gotten his playfulness out as he kissed lower, reaching the stitching that lay across Reed’s abdomen. Reed let out a small, interested hum as Shane kissed along it.

 

“You used green thread this time.” Shane commented, looking up with a smile. 

 

“I did.” Reed whispered, running a hand through Shane’s hair.

 

“It’s almost a shame to get rid of it.”

 

“I have a whole spool. There’ll be plenty more times to get dolled up for you.” Reed said, laughing at his own little joke. That was all Shane needed to hear to snip one side of the seam with his teeth, making Reed gasp as he felt the pull against his soft skin. “Don’t let me have all the fun.” Reed breathed out, slipping a leg between Shane’s thighs and grinding it against his hardening dick. 

 

Reed moved his hand from Shane’s hair down to the boy’s chin, lifting it up, before urging Shane’s entire body into a upward position. Reed rose soon after, crawling towards his boyfriend and reaching out to palm at his cock. Reed smiled coyly at the shaky breath Shane released at the feeling. 

 

“Please…” Shane whispered.

 

Reed didn’t need to be asked twice. He made quick work of undoing the button and zipper of Shane’s jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. Reed wrapped a hand around Shane’s cock, pumping twice before swiping his tongue out to kitten lick the tip. Shane whimpered, a silent plea for more. Reed smiled, finally wrapping his lips around him, sucking and swirling his tongue around him. Shane lowered his hands to tangle into Reed’s hair, thrusting his hips forward. Reed hummed out a moan as Shane hit the back of his throat. 

 

Having no gag reflex truly was a gift. 

 

Shane eventually started to thrust a bit off beat as his legs shook, feeling closer and closer to his release. He freed his hand from Reed’s hair, pulling him off of his cock. A small string of spit connects Reed’s lips to Shane’s cock. 

 

“I don’t want to yet. I need to be inside you. Please.” Shane begged.

 

Reed smiled and laid back down, beckoning Shane with a finger. Shane immediately leaned in to kiss Reed deeply. He toyed with the stitching across Reed’s stomach as he did so, this time towards the side he hadn’t snipped yet. He reached the end, looking at Reed, desperation in his eyes. 

 

“Go on,” Reed whispered, breath hot against Shane’s ear and grinding his body against his Shane’s, “Pull them.”

 

And with that, Shane cut the second seam and pulled it completely. Reed let out a small moan at the small pinch of pain given by the stitches being ripped away from his skin. Shane exhaled heavily, fingers slipping into the newly made hole, feeling the hot and soft insides of Reed. 

 

“God, I forgot how wonderful you feel.” Shane exhaled. Reed laughed breathlessly, cut off by a  moan as Shane reached into his guts deeper, pulling out his fingers and causing some of his guts to spill outwards.

 

The squelching noises filling the room as Shane pulled and pushed his fingers in was what finally made the couple lose composure, unable to hold back their desire for one another.    
  
“God, I need you inside me.” Reed panted out, reaching for Shane’s spit slicked length, guiding him into the opening of his body. 

 

Shane moaned a bit too loudly as Reed’s guts squished against his cock. Reed shivered at the sensation and pain that came with the thrusts. Shane braced himself with a hand on Reed’s chest as he thrusted in and out of his organs, the squishing sound increasing as he went. Reed whimpered, arching into the thrusts.

 

“God, you’re so soft…” Shane said, voice weak. “My precious little doll.”   
  
Reed smiled at the praise, moaning as Shane thrusted deeper. Reed had never really  _ felt _ an orgasm but once Shane grasped at some loose intestines of his, he felt a chill run across his body, causing him to curl his toes and moan Shane’s name. Shane’s thrusts became faster, messier, as if he could feel Reed’s pseudo-orgasm.

 

“You gonna come for me?’” Reed asked, teasing just a bit.   
  
“Fuck.” Shane muttered under his breath. “God, I’m so close.”   
  
“Let go, baby.”   
  
Shane whimpered, pulling out to cum across Reed’s upper body and making sure none actually went  _ inside _ of Reed. He panted as he finished, body weak as he essentially flopped beside Reed. He pulled his underwear up and let out an exhausted breath. They were both quiet for a moment before turning to each other and laughing softly. 

 

Shane leaned forward, kissing Reed softly and slowly. He reached across his body as they pulled apart to grab at his own shirt to wipe his own release from Reed’s chest. 

 

“You’re so gross.” Reed said with a loving laugh, as he reorganized his innards. 

 

“We’re both gross.” Shane said, giving him another kiss before rising from the bed and  teleporting to the sewing table and back alongside a puff of black fog. 

 

“Show-off.” Reed scoffed, but threading the needle that Shane held before him. “Baby blue?” He asked, referring to the color. 

 

“It looks cute on you.” 

 

Shane took the needle back and shimmied down the bed to begin sewing his boyfriend shut. Reed watched, making sure nothing spilled out as Shane made his way along. Shane reached the end of the line, snipping the thread with a fang. He kissed along the fresh stitches before coming back up to kiss Reed.

 

“I love you,” Shane whispered. “My little ragdoll.” 

 

“I love you, too” Reed whispered back, smiling.

 


End file.
